


«Думал я, что всё хорошо»

by TiokDragon



Series: Вложения в будущее [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bathtubs, Caranthir has a mouth on 'im, Crow incident, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Light sensuality but nothing explicit, M/M, Old Marrieds, Translation to Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiokDragon/pseuds/TiokDragon
Summary: «Плюх, плюх, ванну я люблю,Вечером в субботу пришёл, о да,Три туда-сюда: освежит меня вода —Думал я, что всё хорошо» (Бобби Дарин «Splish Splash»)
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Series: Вложения в будущее [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943029
Kudos: 2





	«Думал я, что всё хорошо»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thinkin’ everythin’ was alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876467) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



* * *

— Ты рехнулся, — начал Карантир резко. — Что лучше постели? Спишь — камни в спину не впиваются. И задница в тепле, так ведь и нужно. И там я тебя валять могу — и никакие многоножки, или песчаные блохи, или степные волки, когда не надо, не появятся. Лучшее в Эрегионе — _постели._

— _Нет,_ — Финрод безмятежно вычертил ответ пальцами у Карантира на животе: — _Лучше — здесь,_ — и плеснул в него водой, ставя точку.

Карантир тряхнул головой — полетели мелкие брызги, а серьги — он забыл их снять — забренчали о бортик ванны. Когда тепло и чисто — хорошо, конечно, и он уж точно не собирался возражать против хоть чего-нибудь такого, от чего Финрод голый, мокрый и льнёт к его коленям. Но если в ванне перележать, вода всё холодней и холодней — а он не так представляет себе роскошь.

Однако же, Финрод — плавать научился раньше, чем ходить; любил море, и разговаривал с реками, и не мог миновать лужу и не окунуть ноги; Финрод — чистое блаженство, самый его сок — уронил голову Карантиру на плечо, а пряди волос выбились из-под намотанной повязки и дугами легли ему на горло.

Под водой с лавандовым запахом Карантир мог видеть тело Финрода — длинное, вытянувшееся, расслабленное, прекрасное, как у обитателя дна морского, и шрамы длинными лентами обвивали ему бёдра и пересекали мягкий живот, словно бы жестоко размеченный под шахматную доску. Карантир потянулся вниз, коснулся живота Финрода, потом погладил — и Финрод вздохнул, и пальцы его затрепетали от удовольствия у мужа на груди.

«Что, если, — подумал Карантир, — он меня и сможет приохотить ко всему такому с ваннами».

И тут чёрный комок метнулся через вторую из лучших ванных Келебримбора, стукнулся о зеркало, отскочил — и, вереща, канул к ним прямо на дно. Карантир отпрянул, ругаясь, когда вихрь из мокрых перьев завертелся у поверхности воды и острые как бритва когти еле-еле промахнулись, не искрошили весьма важные части его тела, как рыбу в наживку: раз — и не будет.

— Ах ты, метёлка оручая, — взревел он, и встал в ванне прямо — вода потекла по обнажённому телу, — и стиснул в кулаке лапы столь же возмущённой вороны. — Я ж тебя Келебримбору в топку брошу — в самую горячую! В пирог запеку! Ножом для бумаг обдеру, шкуру сниму и кишки выпущу!  
И снова встряхнул непутёвую птицу. Та, брызгая водой, каркнула — и забила свободным крылом так рьяно, что Карантир её выронил. А она плюхнулась обратно в воду и вскарабкалась на ближайший безопасный насест.

На плече у Финрода птица роняла капли; тот посмотрел на неё, потом глянул вверх — с мужа его капало так же — и задрожал.

— Вот, — Карантир тяжело дышал, — почему лучше ванн постели.

Финрода заколотило сильнее.

— Вот, — Карантир чуть повысил голос, потому что его не приняли всерьёз, — почему эту дрянь ещё в яйце надо было зажарить.

Финрод запрокинул голову назад, на край ванны, и затрясся от смеха — слёзы побежали по щекам, а повязка на волосах совсем размоталась и словно бы стекла бирюзовым ручейком с головы на плитки пола.

— Кто бы мне посочувствовал, — пробормотал Карантир. — Право же, хватит с меня, — он склонился, сгрёб Финрода в охапку и вытащил из воды — тот был против, но возразить не успел. Но потом Финрод уткнулся Карантиру в шею и поцеловал — словно клюнул — в ухо, и ещё раз, и ещё, и Карантир сдался: ладно, досталось ему нечто лучше сочувствия.

Такое — и ворона с лавандовым запахом.

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  **Примечание переводчика**   
>  _
> 
> «[Карантир учится наслаждаться ваннами](https://direnni.tumblr.com/post/171532149507/caranthir-learning-to-enjoy-baths)» ([@thulimo](https://direnni.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
